


【摄殓/ABO】百转千回05

by Gloria123



Category: IDENTITY V
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria123/pseuds/Gloria123





	【摄殓/ABO】百转千回05

说着，他用手捧起伊索的脸，轻轻吻上对方那微张的、略显苍白的唇——他的omega哪怕时隔五年依旧清秀漂亮，只是如今的气色让人心疼，此情此景之下，真的很难让人不起龌龊的心思。最初他的吻只是蜻蜓点水的试探，可当伊索终于用舌尖轻轻舔舐他的下唇作为回应时，他便再也忍不住了。  
他用左手扣住伊索的后脑，热烈而缠绵地吻下去。恋人嘴唇的温热触感和记忆里一样美好，双唇和齿关在伊索动情时都可以非常轻易地撬开，里面藏着的滑软的舌尖就算怎么品尝都不会腻。约瑟夫的另一只手沿着伊索光裸的背脊滑下去，探向那道隐秘的沟壑，发情期omega的那处经过身体的自动润滑，早已经柔软湿滑得不成样子，约瑟夫摸索到红肿微张的穴口，将右手食指的一个指节粗暴地刺进去，怀中的人也只是轻哼了一声，包裹住食指的软肉有一瞬间的痉挛，但很快便顺从而热情地缠上来，就像一张小嘴吮着约瑟夫的手指不放。  
“好紧。”约瑟夫将手指一点点探进伊索体内，感受着对方内壁紧致湿滑的触感，“生过孩子还这么紧，你当初是剖腹产？”  
“嗯。”伊索轻轻点头，“骨盆太窄……医生说只能剖腹产。”  
“辛苦你了，生产时很疼吧。”约瑟夫手上开始了缓慢的抽动，他又侧过头去吻伊索的侧脸，“很久没做了？看你一副被抑制剂憋坏了的样子。”  
“……”  
“好，伊索脸皮薄，我们不问这个问题。那我只问一个我最想问的：刚才在门外时我听到你喊我的名字，是因为你在做这种事时想着我吗？”  
伊索低垂着眼帘沉默着，过了很久，他才很轻地点了点头。约瑟夫的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，他激动得把手指都撤了出来，抱着伊索转了一圈：“那门呢？是不是给我留的？”  
“……不是，我只是住惯了单身公寓，忘了锁。”  
“好吧，伊索是个诚实的孩子。”虽说如此，约瑟夫脸上的兴奋却并未因为伊索的回答有丝毫的减轻。他搂紧伊索的腰，低下头亲昵地抵着对方的额头，声音都因几乎满溢出来的幸福而不稳：“伊索，我们到床上去……不对，得先把你身上擦干净！”  
说着他就去架子上扯下浴巾，把伊索身上的水三下两下擦干净之后又用浴巾裹住对方，把对方拦腰抱起，就这样走了出去。伊索乖乖窝在约瑟夫怀里，心底只觉得既伤感又甜蜜。  
甜蜜的是现在的他和约瑟夫都很幸福，伤感的是……如果两个人以后能一直这样，那该多好……  
可约瑟夫却并不知道此刻的伊索怀的是何种心思，他还沉浸在终于得到昔日恋人回应的狂喜中。属于alpha的信息素气味毫不掩饰地散发出来，木质的冷香压制住伊索身上因发情而变得几乎甜腻的omega信息素味道，让伊索觉得头晕目眩、无力反抗，只能乖巧顺从地搂住约瑟夫的脖子。  
他们的战场很快由浴室移动到了卧室床上。约瑟夫的卧室装潢也和外面一样毫无个人风格，中规中矩得像是照着五星级酒店抄出来的产物。伊索在约瑟夫压上来的时候忍不住说了一句：“你家的风格……好冷淡。”  
明明在他们同居的时候，即使住的是租来的小窝，约瑟夫也还是会一有空就用心装点打理的。  
约瑟夫顿了顿，然后俯下身去吻他：“如果一座房子里只有我一个人住，那‘家’也不过是个住处，跟酒店有什么区别。”  
伊索心头一颤，可此时约瑟夫的手已经摸索到了他的臀缝间，这次，男人将两根手指刺了进去。后穴的软肉很快饥渴地缠住了那两根手指不放，约瑟夫又开始抽动着手指在近乎湿透的甬道中扩张、按压。从后穴传来的丝丝快感让伊索忍不住将赤裸的双腿缠上约瑟夫腰际，他轻声呻吟着，原本清澈冷淡的青年音已经变了调，变得柔软又甜腻：“约瑟夫……”  
抑制剂早在他冲进雨里那一刻就被冲掉了，被药物抑制多年的发情开始之后竟分外地猛烈。早在被约瑟夫拉着上楼时他就几乎受不了，躲进浴室后他终于忍耐不住开始用后面自慰，却在幻想的时候不知不觉叫出了约瑟夫的名字。现在事情发展到这种地步……也好，既然约瑟夫还这么喜欢自己，那就满足他好了，没什么不可以的。  
身上的人显然很兴奋，即使隔着对方的长裤，伊索也能从身体相贴的部位鲜明地感觉到约瑟夫勃起性器的形状和热度。他想起五年前他们同居的日子，每多想一个细节他都觉得自己对情爱的热情又恢复了一分，原来自己也曾经那么幸福快乐。回忆的甜蜜和当下身体被耐心伺候的快感交织在一起，让他也觉得兴奋不已，更多的淫水从后穴里流出来，打湿了约瑟夫埋在他体内的手指。他忍不住向上挺了挺腰，将男人的手指又吞进去几分，泛起湿气的铅色眼睛带着点乞求望向身上的人：“……约瑟夫。”  
快点进来。  
后半句话他没有说出口，但他的神情已经传达了一切。  
约瑟夫很明显地抽了一口气，男人神色沉下去，他将手指抽出来，却在即将解开长裤时顿住了。伊索不明所以，他搂着约瑟夫的脖子，下身往约瑟夫身上蹭了蹭：“怎么了？”  
约瑟夫忽然放开他，下了床去翻箱倒柜。伊索呆呆地看着他翻找，直到他从不知道哪个抽屉里翻出一个熟悉的小盒子，又啧了一声扔到一边说“过期了”，才明白到底是怎么回事——约瑟夫是在找安全套。伊索顿时哭笑不得，他开口喊了声：“约瑟夫，过来。”  
约瑟夫转过头看他：“不行，不戴套怎么行，万一你有了……”  
“以前我们在一起时有时候也忘记用，没事。”伊索说着，他刻意掩饰了孩子的事实，“回来继续吧，约瑟夫。”  
说这话时他正赤裸着身体蜷着双腿坐在床上望约瑟夫，尽管动作已经足够拘谨，腿间那最隐秘的部位却还是半遮半掩，只要视线稍偏一点，就能看到藏在腿弯后面那红肿微张、已经完全被透明液体所打湿的穴口。约瑟夫呆呆望着他犹豫片刻，最终，欲望还是战胜了理智。  
他回到床上，压在伊索的身上匆匆解开自己的长裤。伊索顺从地躺在他身下，一声不吭，只是用双眼渴望地看着身上的人。直到约瑟夫将那灼热的硬物抵在他腿间，不经意地看清伊索腿间那已经湿得一塌糊涂的穴口的时候，男人才吃了一惊：“你……好能忍。”  
伊索轻声喘息着，笑了笑：“单身这么多年了，有什么不能忍？”  
约瑟夫没再说话。他低下头亲吻伊索的唇，同时用手扶着自己的下身，缓缓顶了进去。没什么困难的，发情期omega的身体经过扩张，已经不能更适合接纳alpha的器官，约瑟夫刚刚插进去就感觉到湿濡温热的软肉顺从地缠上来，饥渴地紧紧裹住入侵的性器，叫人舒爽得几乎要升了天。  
与此同时，他听到伊索压抑的轻哼声。约瑟夫心头一紧，他放开伊索的唇，紧张地问伊索：“怎么，疼吗？应该不疼才对？”  
伊索摇摇头，他脸颊潮红得厉害，刘海被汗水打湿，整个人看起来都没什么力气，像软成了一滩水一样：“不疼，只是好久没做，不太适应这种感觉。”  
说着，他伸出双臂搂上约瑟夫的脖子，双腿缠上约瑟夫的腰，摆出最亲密最不设防的姿态。这让约瑟夫愈发觉得下身硬得发疼，他将阴茎抽出大半，又狠狠顶进去，感觉到身下人在被顶到最深处时内壁痉挛着绞紧了自己的性器，他也发出了一声满足的叹息。  
和心爱的人做爱，是天底下最幸福的事。约瑟夫再也无法抑制自己的欲望，他摆着腰一下下用力往里顶，满意地看到自己心爱的人因这过分激烈的性爱而很快红了眼眶，泛着湿气的铅色眼睛望着他时眼底染上了点艳色，压抑的低喘声变成了难以抑制的破碎呻吟。这副模样与他记忆中的样子一模一样，他始终知道——伊索平时一向看起来平静而冷淡，只有到了床上，他才会展现出与平日截然不同的诱人姿态，压抑又情热，柔软的躯体愈是深入愈是销魂。伊索是他的宝藏，只属于他的宝藏。  
幸亏那个人渣没有在伊索的身体里留下印记。约瑟夫想，如果他的伊索被别的男人标记了，那他会愤怒到想杀死那个人。  
重新占有爱人的事实让他越来越兴奋，下身顶弄的动作也越来越重、越来越深，可伊索却有些受不了了。青年用颤抖的双臂搂紧了身上的人，胸膛迎合地贴上去，出口的声音变了调：“约瑟夫，慢、慢点……唔！”  
约瑟夫又是一记深深的顶动，他看向伊索，漂亮的雾蓝色眼睛里戴上了与平时的优雅截然相反的危险味道：“不会慢的，你愿意跟我上床，就应该有心理准备。”  
说着，他一记深插顶进伊索身体最深处，阴茎在紧致湿软的内壁上狠狠碾过：“受不了就射出来。”  
而后，他浅浅抽出一小半，向着伊索体内某个角度顶过去：“这里？”  
伊索的身体很明显地颤了一下，湿软的甬道把约瑟夫的性器咬得更紧。约瑟夫低笑了一声，下身再次向那个地方顶上去：“我记得这里，以前每次弄你这里你都会很舒服。”  
“不要……”伊索已经快被猛烈的快感折磨疯了，他声音都带上了哭腔，几乎挂在约瑟夫身上的身体泛着发情期特有的高热。约瑟夫又向那个地方狠狠顶了几记，感受着身下人越来越急促的呼吸和逐渐痉挛地裹紧自己的内壁，他最后低下头，在伊索额头烙下一个让对方猝不及防的吻，带着粗重喘息的声音里有几分笑意：“我好喜欢这样欺负你。”  
身下的人睁大了眼睛，神情一片空白。与此同时，约瑟夫感到自己深埋在伊索体内的阴茎被瞬间绞紧，随即，身下人体内流过一阵温暖的热流。伊索似乎过了几秒才回神，他一回神就羞耻地垂下眼帘，约瑟夫用手亲昵地拍了拍他的脸，他也依旧没有任何想抬起眼睛的意思。见状，约瑟夫无奈地笑了下，他凑到伊索耳边，用又低又磁的声音轻声说：“伊索已经结束了，那我要加油了。”  
伊索惊讶地抬起眼帘看他，可下一秒，他就被约瑟夫托着腰整个人调转了过去。依旧灼热硬挺的性器动作间在脆弱的内壁上足足碾压过了一圈，伊索还没来得及惊叫出声，就被一记粗暴的顶撞狠狠撞开生殖腔口，唇齿间的惊叫声被他硬生生吞了回去，只泄漏出一声破碎的呜咽。约瑟夫握着他的腰用力往里顶，动作一次比一次猛烈，被粗暴撞开的生殖腔让伊索惊恐地哭叫出声：“约瑟夫，不要，不要标记……”  
身后的人没有回应，伊索只听得见男人因激动而变得粗重的呼吸声，这让他越发紧张不安。精神在抗拒，躯体却因为紧张而变得愈发激动敏感，被操得红肿湿软的后穴里分泌出更多淫液，臀胯撞击带出的水声越来越大，交合之处湿得一塌糊涂。包裹着约瑟夫性器的内壁不安地收缩着，伊索能听到身上的人在不时抽气，出口的声音里带着忍耐情欲的低哑：“你、你好紧，放松……”  
这样的抽插不知又持续了多久，约瑟夫才终于结束。高潮前他最后重重地顶了几下，每一下都顶开生殖腔口，就在伊索以为他要标记自己并认命地闭上双眼时，约瑟夫忽然迅速抽了出去，伴随着男人的一声闷哼，有黏腻的液体喷洒在了自己的大腿上。突然被抽出的空虚让伊索身体一抖，他竟就这么又射出来了一次。前面后面双双高潮后的疲乏很快侵袭了他的身体，他想要翻个身，却发现自己一点力气都没有。好在没过多久，有一双温柔的手探到他腰间，把他身体翻转过来，又用一条被子体贴地盖住他的身体。伊索抬起眼睛，看见身上的约瑟夫正弯着那双蓝色的眼睛，神情温柔得不得了，声音也轻柔，像极了当初约瑟夫让他心动时的模样：“累了吗？快睡吧，伊索。洗澡可以明天再说，有我在。”  
说完，男人低下头，在他额头上轻轻印下一吻。伊索心头一酸，他轻声“嗯”了一声，闭上眼睛。  
迷迷糊糊的时候，他听见约瑟夫在他耳边说：“伊索，我喜欢你，好喜欢你。”  
伊索犹豫了一会，而后轻声回应：“嗯……我知道。”

第二天，早晨。  
伊索睁开眼睛时，床头的表指针已经指向十点——平时哪怕是周末甚至放假，他也从没起过这么晚。全身上下没有一处不在诉说着情欲得到满足后的舒畅与酸痛，伊索费力地转过头，却看见约瑟夫正坐在床边看着他，眉梢眼角都写着欣喜和甜蜜。  
见伊索看向自己，他立即站起身，嘴角的笑意藏都藏不住：“醒啦？伊索，我给你准备了早餐，是你最喜欢吃的，现在可能有点凉了，我再拿微波炉打一下……”  
看着他高兴的样子，伊索一时竟有种不想把昨晚就想好的那句话说出来的感觉。但最后他咬了咬牙，还是狠下心来。  
他努力坐起身，对着约瑟夫摆弄桌上盘子的背影，声音很轻地开了口：“约瑟夫……昨晚的事就当它过去了吧。从此以后，我们不要再做错事了，好吗？”  
“当啷”一声，约瑟夫手里的叉子掉在了地上。  
TBC

那个，小虐怡情……是小虐！（冲出屏幕的求生欲


End file.
